


josh dun

by softjackbum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjackbum/pseuds/softjackbum
Summary: josh josh josh josh josh





	

i know this isn't a story but like i love josh dun

**Author's Note:**

> josh josh josh josh josh josh


End file.
